


Kissing Teacher

by at_a_loss



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Kissing, Masturbation, Protective Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_a_loss/pseuds/at_a_loss
Summary: Aang and Katara navigate their boundaries. They want each other, but their respect for one another is more important. Aang refuses to even masturbate to Katara. Unfortunately for him, this prevents him from masturbating altogether. When a particularly heated hookup leaves Aang literally coming in his pants, he decides he needs help. Aang has to find a kissing teacher who can help him learn how to be less helpless.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 19





	Kissing Teacher

Katara could kiss Aang any time she wanted to now.

That’s what Katara was thinking as she stared at Aang’s mouth. The two of them were sitting in an abandoned Earth Kingdom city on a pale stone step. Behind them, a large courtyard surrounded by empty buildings was paved with the same stone. The buildings too were made of pale stone.

It wasn’t hard to see why. From the courtyard at the top of the steps, there was an incredible view. The Earth Kingdom city was surrounded by mountains. Underneath acres of healthy trees, the mountain was the same color as the stone of the city. Towards the east, a lot of the rock was exposed. That was presumably where the builders had acquired the stone. The result was a city that looked like it really belonged there and would continue to exist as long as the very mountains.

Aang was looking at the valley between the mountains, but really, he was meditating. He liked to feel the air slide down his shirt until his whole body erupted into gooseflesh. His nipples were hard in the cold, Katara noticed.

Katara looked down at her breasts, wondering if her own nipples would be hardened under her bra and extra layers. Something about Katara ogling herself caught Aang’s attention.

“Katara, are you okay?” he asked. Aang’s eyes slid down to where Katara was looking at her breasts, but he quickly looked away, whistling quickly.

“Aang, it’s okay. You can look,” Katara found herself saying. Mentally, she thwacked herself in the forehead. Her body burned, but her head was filled with irritation at her daring words.

Aang chuckled and swallowed nervously. His eyes flit around Katara’s face. The sight of her relaxed him despite the awkwardness of the situation.

Katara ran the steps between her and Aang. She was so timid that she was afraid her resolve might fail her if she walked. Aang opened his arms to catch her and fit their mouths together. 

The Avatar grabbed Katara’s shoulders in his hands. He pressed insistently against her mouth and tilted his head to get a better angle as their pace sped up. His hands slid around to either side of Katara’s neck. He pulled gently at the hair at the nape of her neck. While Aang’s meditation made him feel like he could fly, holding Katara like this grounded him.

Katara squeezed her hands together behind Aang’s back, her arms pressing him tightly against her body. Aang twitched and tried to pull away, but there was no give in Katara’s grasp.

Aang wrenched his mouth away. “Katara-“

Katara kissed him quiet. With their hips flush like this, Katara could feel Aang’s arousal poking into her stomach. Her core muscles clenched around nothing. She had an inexplicable urge to slide her thigh between the Avatar’s, but something told her that instinct was less than innocent. As she felt herself ignite, Katara wished that someone had been there to tell her what she was feeling right now and what was appropriate.

Her breasts pressed against Aang’s ribcage and she sighed into his mouth. Katara let her joined hands slide down Aang’s backside. Aang’s hardness slid upwards and he shuddered against her. Aang took a step back, disentangling so fast that Katara barely had time to open her eyes.

“Are you okay, Aang?” she asked, chest still heaving.

“Yeah…I’m great. I mean— argh, never mind. I gotta go now, bye!”

Aang sped off, earthbending the stones beneath him to boost his escape.

Behind the cover of the treeline, Aang came to a stop and stooped over to catch his breath. Then he spun on his heel and collapsed onto his back. His billowing pants sank onto his thighs. A wet spot began slowly to spread.

When Aang was twelve, he had learned that he was the Avatar. Before that, he had never masturbated. Aang had a lot of fun playing with other air nomad children, but the girls there didn’t do it for him, nor the boys for that matter. He simply didn’t care to touch himself yet.

After learning his identity, Aang no longer spent time with his peers. He was shut away with old monks all day long. They ate dinner together at five in the evening, and at six the monks would retire. Aang would be stuck in his room from that point on with no one to talk to.

One day, out of sheer boredom, he touched himself. He tried to remember the pretty girl from his old class. He had to concentrate really hard, as it had been months since they’d spoken. The harder Aang had concentrated, the more the faces of his mentors flashed through his head, talking about doom with mouths lined by wrinkles.

“No!” Aang’s hand fell away and his member softened almost immediately. He curled in on his side and planned his escape.

\---

“He’s alive! We have to help.”

When Katara broke Aang out of the ice, he opened his eyes for the first time in a hundred years.

The girl before him was nothing like the air nomad girls he knew. She was taller for one, and her hair wasn’t shaved; rather, it framed her face elegantly. Two beads rested on her forehead. Blue, like her eyes. Aang looked at the boy behind her. Yes, he had those same mirror-like eyes too. Then Aang’s body registered the cold, and he looked enviously at the warm clothes the two strangers wore.

Katara and Sokka. They came with him. They became family. Aang vowed never to take advantage of them. That included masturbating to Katara without her knowledge or consent.

It wasn’t easy. They were together all the time. Aang was a twelve year old boy, and almost anything Katara did made him stiff. She just had to look at him, talk to him, or be within ten feet of him. Sometimes, Aang would airbend a breeze just so he could smell her hair. He could barely keep her from noticing.

Between all of that, Aang couldn’t find time to get away from Katara and masturbate to someone else. He had tried, but she was fixed permanently in his brain. So Aang resolved not to touch himself.

That’s how Aang ended up splayed on the forest floor, relishing in his first orgasm. It had happened so fast that it felt more like an adrenaline rush than anything else. Katara and Aang had kissed before, but they had never been pressed together like that. In the past, Aang had orchestrated room between their bodies in order to keep his overeager member away from Katara. Their kisses and their relationship was innocent, and Aang didn’t want to frighten her.

So when Katara pulled Aang flush with her and his hardened nips brushed against her soft breasts, he had been unprepared. When Katara melted into his hard outline and pressed his hips up, Aang’s cock dragged. The friction against his cock was too much for him. Aang shuddered and broke into a sweat. He was coming in his pants like a goddamned cliché. 

Recalling that, Aang groaned and curled on his side. He hid his face behind his hands as he felt himself grow hard at the memory of Katara’s warm curves. It couldn’t have been two minutes since he came, but his body had already recovered.

Now that he had came for the first time, Aang realized that he had no real reason to deprive himself of orgasm anymore. He was a monk, not a eunuch.

Aang slid his hands into his pants, which made a wet sound when it came unstuck from his thigh. He circled his fingers around the base of his cock and then froze a minute as an idea came into his head. He bended an air vacuum around the head of his dick and lowered it down his shaft. Aang moaned loudly and his head dropped to the dirt.

It was all he could do to keep the vacuum still as every muscle attached to his hips contracted. His breathing sped up. All he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating. Aang screwed his eyes closed. If he was to live, all he could register was what he was feeling. Within a minute, Aang spilled into his pants for the second time that day. He felt a little bit pathetic, but mostly, he just felt great.

\---

“Has anyone seen Aang?”

Katara had made it back to camp. Toph shrugged at her question, but Sokka didn’t reply. He looked up from where he was sharpening his boomerang and squinted at his little sister. Her hair was mussed up and her lips were slick and swollen.

“Yeah, where is Aang, I need to talk to him!” Sokka shot up with his hands fisted at his sides, his eye twitching uncontrollably.

“Calm down, Sokka.” Katara reached up and undid her hair with one tug. “My hair got stuck in a tree branch as I walked past.”

“I know that’s not true!” Sokka’s voice broke, but he sighed and shook his head anyway. He shoved his hands into his armpits and spun on his heel, muttering about how no boy was allowed to touch his sister.

Toph rolled her eyes. “If you two are done being weird, I can look for Aang.”

“Please,” Katara answered.

Toph stood up from where she sat criss-crossed. After a few silent moments, she spoke up.

“He’s at the lake.”

“Oh good, I need to take a bath!” Sokka was roused out of his protective fit and began rummaging through his pack for some soap and a towel.

“We may as well all take a bath,” said Katara. She stooped over her own pack, letting her hair fall into her face. She was still feeling a little bothered from earlier. Soaking in water would do her some good.

A few minutes later, Katara, Toph, and Sokka heard splashing as they reached the end of the treeline. Appa and Momo had stayed back to nap in the afternoon sun. The trees fell away and they were greeted by a tall waterfall that tucked into a wide lake.

Like Toph had predicted, Aang was already there, splashing around in his underwear. Katara blushed as she stared at the Avatar’s naked chest. Other than the hard member that she had felt very definitively only an hour ago, the boy’s chest was the clearest sign of his masculinity. He wasn’t very big yet, but what muscle Aang did have formed hard planes in all the right places. He looked very strong.

Next to the lake Aang had waterbended a vine to stretch between two trees. The Airbender’s clothes were draped over the vine to dry in the sun. Flowers twisted around the vine. It was very pretty.

“Do you like it? I thought if the swampbenders could bend their vines, I could bend these!” Aang had appeared at Katara’s shoulder, dripping wet. He airbended in tight circles to wring himself out. Katara, Sokka, and Toph all complained loudly and covered their faces as they got hit by the spray.

Since they were going to bathe anyway, the three newcomers stripped to their underclothes and piled their belongings on a flat rock. Sokka sighed in relief as he waded into the water. Toph giggled but stayed close to the rocky shore where she could see. Katara dove into a deeper part of the lake where Aang had stopped swimming laps to greet her.

“You’re so pretty, Katara. White suits you,” he said.

Katara looked down at her white undergarments and blushed. Aang smiled at her and slid his hand into hers.

“Aang, about earlier,” she began. Aang looked extremely guilty for some reason, but let her finish. “I really liked it.”

Aang just nodded for her to continue.

“But, it was really intense for me. I was sort of confused as to how I was feeling at the moment.” Aang gulped, but he looked more embarrassed than upset so Katara kept going. “I think that we should take it slow, and not kiss like that for a while again.

Katara worried at how fast things might escalate if they continued making out in the future. If Aang didn’t run away when he did, Katara wasn’t sure she was feeling in control enough to stop what might have happened. Neither she nor Aang were aware of the world they were stepping into. They ought to take it slow and notch things up only when they were ready. There was only one shot at their first time. Katara thrilled that she a future to look forward to with the Avatar, and she didn’t want to rush it.

“Katara, I feel the same way. I really like kissing you, but I don’t want to mess it up. You’re older than me, so I want to impress you. I think I have a lot to learn.” Aang scratched at the back of his neck, smiling. He seemed relieved that Katara suggested taking things slowly.

Aang _was_ relieved. His naivety had never been more obvious than it had been today. He wanted to charm his girl. To do that, Aang would need to find a new master.

**Author's Note:**

> should I make a tumblr? I want to hear from you guys!


End file.
